


Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Series: The Dark Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose with Donna. Part of the Dark Doctor series. Rose gives birth to a daughter and when the Alternate Doctor learns of her existence, he decides to take the child and turn her into a weapon to destroy the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102392) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102392)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

This latest Dark Doctor story is an AU version of A Good Man Goes to War. However, the opening scene is taken from The Doctor's Wife. The other Dark Doctor stories in the series are Doppleganger, Revenge of the Dark Doctor, The Dark Doctor's Master Plan and the Dark Doctor's Triple Trouble.  
  
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Prologue  
  
"Finish him off, Girl!"  
  
"No, what are you doing?" House said as the TARDIS's energy snaked over the console room reclaimingit from the interloper. A few feet away, Rose, Donna and Mara knelt by Idris watching while she breathed her last. They heard House let out a moan and then the sickly green light faded and the TARDIS returned to normal. Then they watched as the TARDIS energy took the shape of Idris's body and spoke to the Doctor. They listened to the emotional exchange between the two, their hearts aching for the Doctor when they saw how anguished he was and how he begged Idris not to go. Then with a whispered "I love you," Idris faded away into a golden mist and vanished. The Doctor stood there for a moment in an anguished silence and then Mara rose and walked over to him, taking his hand. The Doctor was shaken out of his reverie at the feel of his daughter's hand and he smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Dad, are you gonna be alright?" she asked as Rose and Donna came up behind her.  
  
"Yeah, just…not often one gets to talk directly to one's TARDIS, you know," he said. "I'll be fine, promise."  
  
Rose came up to him and he embraced her. She was nine months pregnant now and her belly was huge but he managed to hold her close to him in his arms while he touched Donna's cheek and felt the wetness there.  
  
"Are you sure you gonna be alright, Space Man?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just…got a bit choked up. It's been centuries since I first started flying the old girl and we've never had a face to face chat. There are so many things I've wanted to say to her. Still, I've got to let it go and move on. I also have to see if House did any damage while he was in here so I'll do a scan. So, my pregnant wife, if you'll allow me to move past you to the monitor…"  
  
Rose kissed his cheek and stepped aside so he could walk to the monitor. She put her arm around Mara while she and Donna came up on either side of the Doctor. The Doctor ran a scan of the TARDIS.  
  
"Blast, he jettisoned some rooms when he was in here," the Doctor said.  
  
"Like what?" Rose said.  
  
"Well, our bedrooms for starters so we have to make some more. Also, some storage rooms and…"  
  
He face went ashen and Donna put her hand on his arm.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"He jettisoned the room my double was in," he said to Donna.  
  
"He's gone?" Donna said.  
  
"'Fraid so," the Doctor said.  
  
"So, he's dead?" Rose said.  
  
"Dunno, but with our luck…" the Doctor said while Rose and Donna groaned. "So…might as well get ready for the next revenge plot of his if he did escape with his luck because this time not only did I imprison him, I cost him a life. But, we can't worry about that, all we can do is keep going and hope we can avoid him."  
  
(Two days later…)  
  
The Doctor was relaxing on his jump seat when Mara suddenly ran into the console room.  
  
"Dad," she said. "Dad!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mummy needs you, she said her water broke and if you don't get her into the med bay, she'll rip your face off."  
  
"My, my, the labor pains must be intense," the Doctor said. "Alright then, come with me and we'll sort out your mum."  
  
(Five hours later…)  
  
"Congratulations, Mum," the Doctor said as he laid a baby girl on her chest.  
  
Rose smiled and held her daughter close while Donna and Mara gathered around the bed. Mara noticed a little tuft of brown hair on her head and ran her finger through it.  
  
"What are you going to call her, Mum?" Mara asked her.  
  
"Um…well, I was thinking about Melody because seeing her has put a song in my heart and I thought her middle name would be Jacqueline after mum."  
  
"Oh God, you're already scarring the child for life," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mara giggled when Rose eyed him.  
  
"She needs a last name though," Donna said. "And I s'pose you'll have to make it up since this bloke doesn't have one."  
  
"Well, we could use Doctor," Rose said to her.  
  
"Melody Jacqueline Doctor?" the Doctor said while Mara chuckled. "Bit odd, don't you think?"  
  
"His alias is John Smith," Donna said. "Could use Smith."  
  
"Melody Smith, kinda boring," Rose said, making a face. "Surely there's something else we can use for a last name."  
  
"Well, in the meantime, I'm sure Melody is hungry and needs to feed," the Doctor said.  
  
The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead and put his own against hers while they stared down at Melody who was cooing softly and looking around.  
  
"Come on, everyone, Mummy needs to feed the baby," Donna said, beckoning to the Doctor and Mara.  
  
Mara gave her mother a kiss and Rose returned it before she took her father's hand and everyone walked out of the med bay.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102418) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102418)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter One  
  
(A week later…)  
  
The Doctor was sitting on his jump seat quietly reading a book when his ears suddenly heard crying. He looked up when the shrill crying was coming closer and he looked over and saw Rose trying to quiet Melody while she walked towards him.  
  
"Abusing our child again?" the Doctor said.  
  
"No, you git, I'm not abusing the child," Rose said while he snickered. "Just bring her to see her dad."  
  
"Hello, Melly-Melody," the Doctor said, putting the book down beside him and taking her.  
  
Melody was wrapped in a pink blanket and the Doctor cradled her in his arms while he gently rocked her. The crying subsided and Melody stared up at his father while he smiled down at her. He looked at her head and gently touched the tuft of hair.  
  
"So, she inherited my hair, eh?"  
  
"Maybe, her hair might lighten up over time," Rose said, shrugging.  
  
"Hello, Melody, are you ready to go on an adventure and run at my side?" he said while Melody stared up at him.  
  
"I…think she's still a bit small for that," Rose said, coming closer. "You'll have to wait about fifteen years or so."  
  
"Fifteen years? Well, we'll have to drop her off in a nursery or a convent until then."  
  
"Heh, fat chance of that," Rose said.  
  
"Nah, I love her too much for that," the Doctor said, rocking Melody. "She will be raised to be a time traveler like her mum and dad."  
  
"But not evil like her dad," Rose said quickly.  
  
"He's not her father, I am," the Doctor said. "That man could never be a father to anyone. She will never know that bastard, not while I have breath in my body."  
  
Rose looked at his face and knew that he meant that completely. She loved that he was willing to be a father to his clone's baby and reject any claim the Alternate Doctor might have over her.  
  
The Doctor looked at Rose and puckered up. Rose leaned in and gave him a kiss. Melody burbled something and the Doctor looked at her.  
  
"Now, now, don't be jealous. You can have mummy all to yourself soon enough," the Doctor said to her.  
  
"I wish we really could know what she was saying," Rose said, stroking the tuft of hair on Melody's head.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I just answered her; she wanted a kiss from you because she was jealous of you kissing me."  
  
"Seriously?" Rose said.  
  
"Seriously, I speak all languages and that includes baby. I just told you what Melody said."  
  
"Then why won't the TARDIS translate it?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor considered that and then asked the TARDIS if she could translate Melody's baby speech. Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly Melody spoke in a tiny voice.  
  
"Breast," she said, reaching her arms out to Rose.  
  
Rose did a double take while the Doctor giggled.  
  
"I think Melly is hungry now," the Doctor said.  
  
"Breast, Big Milk Thing, want breast!" Melody said.  
  
"Big Milk Thing?" Rose said while the Doctor sniggered. "That's what she calls me?"  
  
"Well, look at it from her point of view, you're big and you give her milk so yes, Big Milk Thing," the Doctor said. "But that's not polite, Melody, she's mummy, not Big Milk Thing."  
  
"Breeeeast!" Melody said, straining to reach for Rose.  
  
"I better be the big milk thing now and feed her," Rose said, taking her from the Doctor.  
  
"Have fun," the Doctor said.  
  
Rose sat down beside him and draped Melody's blanket over her breast after pulling up her t-shirt. The Doctor smiled when he heard the soft suckling sounds coming from under the blanket.  
  
"We should take her somewhere," the Doctor said.  
  
"Where? She's one week old," Rose said.  
  
"Ah, but there are a few places that cater to babies and toddlers. Places where mummy and child can relax and have some fun."  
  
"And where are these places and how do you know about them?"  
  
"I was a father once before Mara and Melody. I had a son loomed for me when I was a young man and my wife and I used to take our son to these places for babies and toddlers."  
  
"What about Mara, she's not a baby or a toddler."  
  
"Oh, they have places for family members too but the place I'm thinking of has specific things for babies to do, even one that's one week old. Interested?"  
  
"Well, I suppose, I'm still trying to recover from giving birth to her."  
  
"Precisely why you should go. They have things like Jacuzzis, massages, breakfast in bed, things to help you rest and recover."  
  
"Ooo, in that case, take me there, could do with a massage and a rest in a Jacuzzi," Rose said.  
  
"You know I take care of the ones I love," the Doctor said. "And not only that, I have a feeling that you-know-who would never think of going to a planet for babies. As far as I know, he has no idea you were pregnant so that would be the last place he'd look. We can have a rest from him as well since I'm sure he'll stop at nothing to get back at us."  
  
"Doctor, I don't want him coming anywhere near her," Rose said.  
  
"Don't worry; I will rip his hands off if he tries to grab her. He's taken my loved ones for the last time."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeeeees?" the Doctor said when Mara came into the room.  
  
"Nooo," Melody whined when she was done feeding. "No more!"  
  
Mara froze when she heard Melody's voice. She peeked behind the blanket.  
  
"Hey, did Melody just say something?" she said to Rose.  
  
"It's the TARDIS, It's translating the baby talk," Rose said to her. "I just fed her and she's done so she told me she didn't want anymore."  
  
She also calls her Big Milk Thing," the Doctor said.  
  
Mara giggled and peeked behind the blanket.  
  
"She's mummy, not Big Milk Thing, Melody," Mara said.  
  
"Well, can't fault her for thinking that at her age, after all Rose is just a big milk jug to her. She'll learn to call her mummy in time. And now, my other daughter, I have something to say to you."  
  
"Yes?" Mara said, turning to him.  
  
"I am going to be taking mummy somewhere to have some fun and have a rest and frankly, I need a rest as well after months of hearing, "Where's me ice cream, I need me ice cream, why won't you give me ice cream?"  
  
"I did not say that," Rose said while Mara laughed.  
  
"Well, maybe it wasn't quite like that but I had to keep supplying your pregnant mother with ice cream and that wore me out. So we are going to a little resort place that's mainly for mums and babies but they have things for dads and older children too. Wanna go?"  
  
"Yes," Mara said, nodding eagerly. "But what about Donna? Are there things for her to do?"  
  
"Oh, they probably have some gossip nook where she can go and rabbit on about the Jonas Brothers or something like that."  
  
"I doubt she rabbits on about the Jonas Brothers," Rose said while the Doctor winked at Mara. "And I'm sure they have things she can do besides go to a gossip nook."  
  
"Yup, they have many things there and we can all relax," the Doctor said. "So do me a favor, Mara, and go find Aunt Donna and tell her what's going on, will you?"  
  
Mara nodded and ran out of the console room. Rose sat down and held Melody close to her while the Doctor changed course to head to the resort planet.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102429) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102429)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Alternate Doctor slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky above him. The last thing he remembered was being inside his personal prison when there was a sudden lurch and he was rolling head over heels before he slammed hard into the wall. Now he was here, free and on some planet. He got to his feet and looked around and saw a city in the distance. He calculated about a half day's walk to it. Other than that, he couldn't see anything, not even the TARDIS.  
  
"I don't know how I got out, Doctor, but I will have my revenge on you for taking both my freedom and my life. And this time I'm gonna raise an army to stop you!"  
  
He sighed angrily as he started walking towards the city.  
  
Rose walked with Melody back to her nursery. The TARDIS had made her a cheerful nursery with pale pink walls with little fairies flitting between the roundels. The crib was painted white with more little fairies on the headboards. It had a lot of toys and everything a mother needed to care for her child. She laid her down on the changing table so she could change her diaper. She was undressing her when suddenly she gasped and stared at her child with horror.  
  
"DOCTOR!" she screamed.  
  
The TARDIS transferred her cry to him to the console room. The Doctor stopped what he was doing when he heard her and ran to the back door. The TARDIS moved the nursery to the back door and he rushed inside to see Rose shaken. He stopped short and his mouth dropped open when he saw his daughter glowing while she lay on the changing table.  
  
"Doctor, what's happening to her?" Rose said, pointing to her daughter who was surrounded by a golden glow.  
  
The Doctor came up beside her and studied Melody. He put his hand on her head but she felt cool to the touch. He noticed she was cooing softly.  
  
"She's not in any distress," the Doctor said while Melody moved her arms and legs around and burbled to herself.  
  
"But why is she glowing like that? Did he do something to me when he had sex with me?" Rose said, giving him a worried look.  
  
"No, actually, this looks like…"  
  
"What?" Rose said when he trailed off.  
  
"It looks like you when you became the Bad Wolf," he said.  
  
Rose's eyes bulged and she looked at her baby.  
  
"She…she has that Bad Wolf inside her?" Rose said to him.  
  
"Apparently so, it seems she inherited it from you," the Doctor said. "However, it doesn't seem to be hurting her. She's not in any pain."  
  
"So what does it mean?" Rose said. "Is she immortal?"  
  
"Dunno, I…"  
  
He raised his eyebrow when the aura faded and Melody returned to normal. The Doctor picked her up and Rose followed him out of the room. They walked to the med bay and the Doctor laid her on the examination table. He pulled down a large scanner from the ceiling and Rose held Melody's hand while he ran a scan of her body. When the scan was finished, he read the results on a monitor on the side.  
  
"Everything appears normal. No damage. Whatever that was, it wasn't harming her," he said to Rose. "It appears that it's a part of her."  
  
"But can you tell if she's immortal?" Rose said.  
  
"No, the scanner wouldn't be able to detect that. I suppose we'll have to wait and see. If she lives past a normal human lifespan, then we'll know."  
  
"But what about me? If the Bad Wolf is in me and got passed on, am I immortal as well?" Rose said.  
  
The Doctor looked at her face.  
  
"You haven't aged much, I must admit, but you're still young and we'll also have to wait and see. But this is another reason why we can't let my double find out about this. If he finds out that you or Melody have the Bad Wolf within you, he'll stop at nothing to get you. Having said that, I think we should keep this to ourselves. Just me and you and Donna but not Mara. I don't want to panic our daughter and I don't know if she'll keep it to herself. I do trust her but better safe than sorry, especially since we don't know how extensive my double's network of contacts is. For all we know, he could have associates everywhere the report to him. If he finds out that you or Melody has the Bad Wolf inside you, he'll become even more determined to take you away from me."  
  
Rose picked up Melody and held her protectively to her chest while the Doctor embraced them both. They went back to the nursery and the Doctor helped Rose change Melody while he kept watch for any signs of the Bad Wolf but there was nothing. Melody cooed and gurgled while Rose put her diaper on her and the Doctor wondered if there was any way to hide the glow in case it came back. The last thing he needed was his double becoming aware that his child had inherited something that might make her powerful and immortal. They finished changing her and wrapping in her blanket. Rose held her close while the Doctor put his hand on the small of her back and they walked back to the console room.  
  
When they got there, Donna was sitting with Mara in the jump seat.  
  
"Mara told me that you want to take a holiday at some mother, baby resort," she said as they approached.  
  
"Yes, I think both mother and baby need to recover from their ordeal last week and we all need a rest and some recreation."  
  
"What about the other you?" Mara said.  
  
"Well, unless he has a desire to go to a mother/baby resort, I don't think we have to worry about him. We'll find him or he'll find us but we'll sort him out in the end, you can be sure of that. But for now, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's gone somewhere to lick his wounds and plot his elaborate revenge and that'll take time. We can't stop living our lives just because he's out there somewhere. I refuse to be intimidated by that git."  
  
"Um…he's you, so you're calling yourself a git," Donna said.  
  
"No, he's not me. I'm not a slave owning, child shagging psychopath. Excuse my rude language, Mara, but that's what he is in addition to being a pirate, con man, torturer and all around arsehole. I, on the other hand, am a nifty dude who is softy sweet."  
  
"You're a nifty dude who's softy sweet," Donna said slowly while Mara giggled.  
  
"Sure am, I win the All Universe Most Cuddly award every year."  
  
"Uh-huh…" Donna said while Mara laughed harder.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone believe me? Is it my face that's throwing them off?" he asked Rose.  
  
"Probably just can't believe that someone as charming as you exists," Rose said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, she's just awed by my presence," the Doctor said.  
  
"No, I'm wondering how an ego like yours manages to fit inside the TARDIS," Donna said.  
  
"My TARDIS goes on forever," the Doctor said smugly.  
  
"So does your ego," Donna said.  
  
The Doctor gave her a withering look while Mara laughed. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, watch what I can do," she said to him.  
  
The Doctor jerked his head back when Mara's head shape shifted into a large replica of Melody's head.  
  
"What do you think?" Mara asked, pointing to the baby face.  
  
"I think it reminds me of the gargantuan sun baby on Teletubbies and that child was disturbing to me and so is this," the Doctor said while Rose laughed. "Especially since you only changed your head and not your whole body so there's now a large baby head on top of a blue body. Like something Salvador Dali would have thought up."  
  
Mara's head went back to normal and she hugged her father. The Doctor smiled and hugged her back.  
  
"So, everyone ready for our holiday?"  
  
They nodded and the Doctor finished with the controls and the TARDIS landed and powered down.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102462) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102462)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Now, before we go out, I have an idea," the Doctor said to everyone. "A way for mother and child to be together while Rose keeps her hands free."  
  
"Oh yeah, one of those baby sling things?" Rose said.  
  
"Sorta, however my design is more along the lines of what the Native Americans used to use. TARDIS, if you please…"  
  
There was a flash and the Doctor pointed to something that appeared on the jump seat.  
  
"This is something similar to the Native American cradleboard or papoose," he said, picking it up. "We put Melody in here and wrap her up snug and you can carry her without losing the use of your hands."  
  
Rose examined the papoose. It was made of soft leather with two flaps that opened up. The back was made of sturdy wood with a memory foam cushion. The Doctor took Melody and laid her gently down on the foam. They watched while the Doctor put the first flap over her and tied it down with two rawhide straps that went through two metal rings on the side of the board. Then he took the second flap and folded that across the first one and tied it down on the other side. Then he reached behind the board and flipped up a third piece that fit around the head. He tied both sides into the rings so that Melody's head was secure. He made sure everything was secure before he lifted it up. Attached to the back were two heavy straps that resembled the straps on backpacks. He told Rose to turn around and she put her arms through the straps. The Doctor adjusted the straps so the wood was against Rose's back.  
  
"There, now you can carry her," the Doctor said.  
  
"Will she be comfortable like that?" Rose said.  
  
"Um, she's drifting off to sleep if that answers your question," Donna said, gazing at Melody.  
  
"The Native Americans used this all the time. It kept their babies near them while they were free to do their chores or work on projects, that sort of thing. Melody is perfectly comfortable and secure and as Donna pointed out, the wee one is now on her way to Slumberland."  
  
"Cool," Rose said.  
  
"And it'd be hard to snatch her from you since the snatcher would have to tear these heavy straps off the board or spend time trying to untie everything and get her out. Much safer than if she was in your arms.  
  
"Okay, but what about Melody being able to speak, shouldn't we turn off the translation so people won't be startled if she calls me Big Milk Thing?" Rose said.  
  
"Oh yes, TARDIS, please turn off the translation for baby speak, will you?"  
  
The TARDIS grunted an affirmative and the Doctor slapped his hands together.  
  
"Right, I think we're ready. To the front door, everyone!"  
  
The Doctor led them down the ramp and he opened the front door, peeked out and nodded to the others.  
  
"Wow," Rose said when they stepped outside the TARDIS.  
  
They were across the street from a huge resort. They saw a hotel that rose about 54 floors into the sky. In front of the resort was a large sign. There were two concrete posts that were supporting a large neon sign of a mother holding a smiling baby. Underneath the mother and baby were the words, PARENT'S PARADISE, in neon blue letters. Beyond the resort was an Olympic sized swimming pool, tennis court, volleyball court and in the distance was a small amusement park.  
  
"Dad, can we ride the rides?" Mara said, pointing to the amusement park.  
  
"Yes but first we need to book our rooms," the Doctor said.  
  
They walked across the street and under the sign down a cobblestone path that led to the front door of the resort. The Doctor stayed near Rose's side, helping her since she was still recovering from the birth. Donna stayed behind her, keeping her eye on Melody while Mara walked in front of all of them, looking at everything. When they got near the front door, A sign suddenly rose up out of the ground. It had the same mother/baby motif as the bigger sign with WELCOME underneath it. Underneath that was a small speaker and they stopped when they heard a pleasant male voice speaking to them.  
  
"Welcome, parents to Parent's Paradise, the best resort in the universe for mothers and their children. Come in, weary parents, register and relax while we cater to your every need and help you recover from the stress of childbirth or parenting."  
  
"That was nice," the Doctor said when the sign lowered back into a metal slot in the ground.  
  
"Yeah, but they couldn't do that when we got inside the door?" Donna said. "The entrance is only five feet away, for Christ's sake."  
  
"Maybe they're very busy," Mara said.  
  
"Yes, this is a busy resort," the Doctor said while Mara opened the door and held it open for them. "Thank you, my poppet," he added as they went in.  
  
"Too bad they don't have something like this on Earth," Rose said while they walked inside. "Can you imagine how wealthy the person would become if he put one of these in a busy city like London or New York?"  
  
"Or Tokyo, one of the most populated cities on Earth," the Doctor said.  
  
The interior was concrete with wood paneling. The concrete had been painted an eggshell white color with framed photos of mothers and children on them. The mothers and children were different species including a human mother proudly holding her newborn daughter in her arms while she smiled for the camera. Rose sniffed and smelled lavender wafting through the air. The lobby had a few tables and leather chairs with some magazines scattered on them. Several people were behind the front desk. Two looked human, one looked like a green bird and another one had purple skin with long black hair. All of them were wearing white shirts, blue blazers with a gold nametag and blue trousers.  
  
"Good afternoon," a human female said, smiling warmly at them. "I am Sharon, how may I help you today?"  
  
"We want to book some rooms, Sharon," the Doctor said.  
  
"Certainly, sir, how many rooms will you require?"  
  
The Doctor looked at Mara.  
  
"If I give you a room to yourself, you won't rip it up and destroy it, will you?" he teased.  
  
"I wanna room with Aunt Donna though," Mara said.  
  
"Oh, um…Donna, is that alright?"  
  
"Sure, we can find things to do together," Donna said.  
  
"We need two rooms then," the Doctor said to Sharon.  
  
"Certainly, sir, and is she the only child?" Sharon said, pointing to Mara.  
  
"No, we have a baby as well," the Doctor said while Rose turned around to show them Melody.  
  
The entire staff came over for a look and congratulated Rose on her birth. Rose thanked them and turned back around.  
  
"Now, what are the children's names and their ages?" Sharon said while the rest of the staff went through a door behind her.  
  
"This is Mara and she's 13," the Doctor said, laying a hand on her shoulder and the other one is Melody and she's one week old."  
  
"Excellent!" Sharon said, writing down their names in a log book. "Welcome, Mara," she said to her.  
  
"Hello," Mara said.  
  
The rest of the staff came from the back room with two huge gift baskets. They handed one to Mara and handed the other one to the Doctor.  
  
"This is teenage type things for you, Mara, and the other one is filled with essentials for baby. It's our way of welcoming them here."  
  
"Why, thank you, much obliged," the Doctor said.  
  
"Not a problem, we love babies and children here and we want them to feel like honored guests," Sharon said. "Now, we've booked you two rooms on floor 15. Here are your pass keys," she said, handing one to Rose and one to Donna and also, four complimentary booklets filled with resort passes for different activities," she said, handing one to each of them. "Do you need anything else?"  
  
"No, I think that's all," the Doctor said.  
  
"Very good, enjoy your stay," Sharon said.  
  
The Doctor thanked her and they headed towards the lift.  
  
"No fair, where's my welcome to this place gift basket, kids are so spoiled," the Doctor teased Mara while she giggled.  
  
"I have makeup and books and things," Mara said, looking through the cellophane wrapping while they walked.  
  
"I have baby powder and nappies, somehow I don't think I'll be able to wear those," the Doctor said, looking into the gift basket he was carrying. "This is so not fair, I want a gift basket. What makes you and Melody so special?"  
  
"Because we're kids," Mara said when they reached the lift.  
  
"Soooo?" the Doctor said while she giggled. "What has being a kid got to do with anything? In some societies, they boil children in a huge cauldron and serve them to the adults with parsnips, huh, whatcha think of that?"  
  
"Then why are there adults if they boil all the children?" Rose said.  
  
"I didn't say all of them, just the ones drawn by lottery. Hear that? On some planets, children are food, so don't think you're so special with your noddy doddy gift basket."  
  
"Don't listen to him, he's just being a child," Rose said to her.  
  
"Noddy doddy fuddy duddy bling blang gift basket, what makes you so special?" he muttered while Mara giggled.  
  
He smiled tenderly at her and put his hand around her shoulder as the lift door opened and they walked inside.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102468) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102468)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Alternate Doctor let out a sigh of relief when he finally got into his hotel room, it had been a long walk and he was exhausted but he had work to do so he headed over to the bed nearest the window and sank down onto it. He pulled the holophone to him and dialed a number of an old friend. Someone, unlike Bazz, who he trusted and knew wouldn't betray him. It rang four times before someone answered.  
  
"Yeah," said a man with a gruff voice.  
  
"Syril, remember me?"  
  
There was silence on the other end for several seconds.  
  
"No, who is this?" Syril finally said.  
  
"This is the Doctor."  
  
"Really, doesn't sound like you, mate."  
  
"That's because I regenerated and gained a new body and with it, a new voice."  
  
"Then how do I know you're the Doctor," Syril said warily.  
  
"We looted the Pinecord Frigate near Totolus Eleven two years ago."  
  
"Okay, it is you, what do you want?"  
  
"I want your help and the help of anyone you can find. I need to take down an old adversary and this time I need an army. I need all the help you can muster up."  
  
"Well, I have my friends and I'm sure their friends will join in but I'm not sure about others," he said.  
  
"Then find some people who know the other Doctor and hate him. I want as many enemies of his as I can find."  
  
"Oh, you mean that double of yours?"  
  
"Yes, him, I want him dead, driven to madness, my slave, any of that, just find people who hate him and are willing to form an alliance with me to take him out once and for all! I don't care if you have to recruit the fucking Daleks, just get me an army!"  
  
"Okay, where are you now?"  
  
"I'm on Garabaldi, don't know how I ended up here but something must have happened to the Doctor's TARDIS to make it eject the room I was being held in."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a long story and I'm being charged for this holophone call so I'll explain in person, alright? Just find me some people who hate the Doctor enough that they'll band together with me to take him out."  
  
"You got it, mate. How can I reach you if I need you?"  
  
The Alternate Doctor gave him the number of the holophone and ended the call.  
  
"I don't know what your TARDIS did, Doctor," he mumbled, lying back on the bed, "but pretty soon, you're gonna regret that she did it."  
  
"Wow, they love their lavender here," Rose said when they opened the door to their hotel room and she still smelled the scent in the air.  
  
"I think it's scent-sational, myself," the Doctor said, coming in behind her. "If you want my two scents, that is."  
  
"Hardy har har," Rose said, closing the door.  
  
The hotel room was spacious with a double bed and a nightstand near the door and a table and four chairs by the window. Across from the bed they had a holotelevision, stereo system and minifridge. There was a doorway by the minifridge and Rose walked through it.  
  
"Found the nursery," Rose said, walking back out. "It's beautiful."  
  
The Doctor walked into the nursery. The walls were painted a pale purple color with butterflies and birds all over them. There was a cedar crib in the corner with a changing table beside it and on the other side of the room was a rocking chair and table with children's books. Beside the rocking chair was a huge pile of plushie animals and dolls. The Doctor looked through the plushie animals while Rose walked over to the changing table and put the papoose down on it.  
  
She was undoing the straps to let her out when the Doctor laid a plushie purple octopus with a huge smiling face down on the table.  
  
"I will nick this one, I like it," he said to her.  
  
"How many times have those toys been used, are they all manky?" Rose said, opening the first flap.  
  
"No, they're in good condition which is why this octopus will go to me," the Doctor said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure they'll let you swan out of here with their toys," Rose said, undoing the straps for the second flap.  
  
The Doctor watched while she laid back the second flap and Melody moved her arms and legs. The Doctor held the octopus up and Melody stilled while she stared at it with interest. The Doctor brought it closer to her when she reached a hand out for it and she grasped one of the tentacles.  
  
"See, Melody likes it, all the more reason to steal it," the Doctor said.  
  
"I don't think they'll let you, I think they'll search you before you leave just in case you decide to take it."  
  
"Me? Why would they search me?"  
  
"Sorry, I meant to say they probably search everyone just in case they take things from here," Rose said while she checked Melody's diaper.  
  
The Doctor watched while she finished checking and finding a clean diaper, snapped the pink sleeper up.  
  
"Who would have thought that the chav from the council flats would turn out to be a terrific mum," he murmured.  
  
"Gee, thanks," Rose said.  
  
"I'm serious," the Doctor said. "Did you ever think you'd become a mum someday?"  
  
"Sorta," Rose said, picking Melody up and holding her against her body, "always wanted children, never planned on having a blue shapeshifting child though."  
  
"Yeah, but Mara's a peach, she's a good girl."  
  
"Yes, she is…actually, I should rephrase that, I have three kids to look after, Mister Pinch the Plushie Pus!"  
  
"I like it," the Doctor said, picking up the octopus and holding it to him. "Besides, as my forth self said, what the point of being an adult if you can't act childish sometimes?"  
  
"Very wise thought," Rose said.  
  
"Yes, I had my moments back then. Scarf was a bit long; surprised I didn't trip and break my neck."  
  
Rose listened to the Doctor muttering to himself and smiled. She loved when her husband went off on strange tangents like that, especially about himself since he still hadn't told her much about his past lives. She started to go out of the room when she felt the Doctor's hand on her arm. He turned her and guided her into an embrace. Rose laid her head against his shoulder while he rubbed her arm and laid his hand against Melody's head. Then Rose heard him speaking softly in Gallifreyan while he held her. Sometimes he translated what he was saying but Rose liked it more when he didn't. Gallifreyan was a beautiful language and she felt it lost its beauty in the translation. She could tell from the way he was speaking that it was something loving to her or Melody or both. That suspicion was confirmed when the Doctor interrupted what he was saying with a loving kiss to her forehead. He didn't tell her what he said and she figured it was something deeply personal and private that he was afraid to say to her openly. She knew he used Gallifreyan in those sorts of situations and she just accepted it as another one of his personality quirks. She knew that whatever he said had quieted Melody and she glanced at her and saw that she was fast asleep. The Doctor gently took her and spoke more hushed Galilfreyan to her while he walked over to the crib. Rose walked to him and watched while he laid her down gently in the baby bed and covered her with a light cloth blanket. He then walked over, got the octopus and placed it in the crib beside her body. Then he folded his arms on the crib's railings and gazed down at her while she slept.  
  
Rose came up to him and he glanced at her before looking back at Melody.  
  
"Who would have thought that something so beautiful could have come from that twisted, evil git," the Doctor said as he gazed at his daughter. "The only good thing that bastard's ever done."  
  
"I'm just worried about the Bad Wolf being in her," Rose said.  
  
"I don't think it'll do her any harm, it didn't faze her when she was glowing."  
  
"Yeah, but…"  
  
Rose trailed off and the Doctor glanced at her.  
  
"You're scared he'll come for her once he finds out? I told you, if he so much as breathes on her, he's dead. He wants to steal the cub, he'll have to fight off mama and papa bear…and Donna…definitely Donna and I'd be afraid to fight her when she's pissed off. Don't worry, my hearts, she's protected, I swear by my lives she is."  
  
Rose smiled when he kissed her temple. She continued to watch her sleeping daughter.  
  
"Ooooo!"  
  
Rose turned when she heard the Doctor let out a squeal.  
  
"An etch-a-sketch!" he said, holding it out to her. "I found it in the plushies. I love them. Wonder if I can draw my TARDIS with it?"  
  
Rose laughed when he went to the rocking chair, plopped down in it and began to fiddle with the knobs. Rose kissed her fingers, put them against Melody's nose and left the room to check on Donna and Mara.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102500) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102500)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Rose walked over to the communicating door. She opened hers and knocked on the one that led into the room Mara and Donna were sharing. Mara opened the door and before Rose could say anything, she yelled, "We don't want any!" and slammed it.  
  
"Oi!" Rose said, banging on the door while the Doctor and Donna laughed. "You open the door this instant, you cheeky thing."  
  
Mara opened the door and giggled when Rose gave her a playful punch on the arm.  
  
"You alright?" she asked Mara.  
  
"Yeah, just hanging out. Have you looked at the coupon books yet?"  
  
"No, we just put Melody down in the cot," Rose said.  
  
"Cot?" Mara said, peeking into the room. "Hey, you got an extra room we don't have."  
  
"That's the nursery," Rose said.  
  
"We don't have that," Mara said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure some rooms are for adults and older children and then you have rooms with nurseries attached for the babies."  
  
"Cool, let me see," Mara said. "Where's Dad?"  
  
"In here, doodling with the etch-a-sketch," the Doctor called from the room.  
  
Mara, coupon book in hand, walked into the room while Rose went into Donna's room to chat with her.  
  
"Wow," Mara said, coming inside the nursery and looking around. "This is ace."  
  
"Yes, it's quite cozy," the Doctor said as he sat in the rocking chair, "they certainly think of everything for baby."  
  
Mara walked to the crib and looked at Melody who was sound asleep. She looked back at the Doctor who was slowly turning the knobs on the etch-a-sketch. She walked to his side to see what he was doing.  
  
"Wow, you're making the TARDIS," she said, looking at the half finished drawing.  
  
"Yes, this is a brilliant little toy. Unfortunately, you can only draw straight lines so I'm limited to what I can do, which is why I'm drawing the TARDIS. Are you and Donna settled in?"  
  
"Yeah, we've been trying to decide what to do on our own so you and Mum can have some alone time and we've been looking at the coupon book, have you seen it?"  
  
"Uh…no, we came in here to deal with Melody and I found the etch-a-sketch and that's the extent of my time here. Why? What's in the coupon book?"  
  
"All sorts of things," Mara said, opening the book to a coupon she marked by folding down the top edge. "It says, this coupon entitles the user to one complementary meal at Paradise Cove. Drink, entrée and dessert included, limit one per person."  
  
"Probably some manky place with dirt floors and bugs on the walls and cold food," the Doctor teased. "But free meal is good."  
  
"There's this place called Braum's that is giving out free ice cream," Mara said, turning to another coupon "And a place called Hobby Lobby that gives out free embroidery or cross stitch kits. I think I might get one and learn how to do it so I can make something nice for Mummy."  
  
"What about me? Don't I get something nice?"  
  
"Go to Hobby Lobby, use your coupon and get me something and I'll make it for you."  
  
"Okay, I'll find the Bayeux Tapestry and you can make me that," the Doctor said.  
  
"Um…what's that?"  
  
"This ginormous tapestry someone made that depicts the Battle of Hastings. It's about 224 feet long, interested?"  
  
"Um, no," Mara said while the Doctor giggled. "And they have this coupon for a free massage."  
  
"Ooo, wouldn't mind that," the Doctor said. "My, my, my, this coupon book has some nice stuff. Usually those things are rubbish. Your mum will like the massage too; she needs one after giving birth to your sister. I hope she rests and recovers. Our life is stressful enough without her straining her body. She needs to lie down and relax now."  
  
"Do you think she'll wanna eat at this Paradise Cove place?"  
  
"Perhaps, we'll ask her when she comes in here. Where is she anyway?"  
  
"In our room with Aunt Donna."  
  
"Oh blast, I dread to think what those two are concocting."  
  
Mara giggled, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the pile of toys in the corner while the Doctor continued his drawing and lazily rocked in the chair. She picked up a honey colored Teddy bear and examined it before tucking it under her arm and walking into the other room. She returned ten minutes later and walked over to the Doctor's chair.  
  
"I have a gran?" she asked him.  
  
"Hmm?" the Doctor said, jerking his head up.  
  
"Mummy's speaking on the mobile to gran in our room, I have a gran?"  
  
"Um…yes, you do. Oh blimey, is she speaking to her? I can just imagine what Jackie will say about her giving birth to my child. I'm sure she'll want to see her now and I hope that means I won't be getting a slap from her."  
  
"Can we go see her?" Mara said. "I want to see my gran."  
  
"Oh, I suppose we can after we get done here," the Doctor said. "Hopefully, Jackie won't freak out when she sees your blue skin but after all she's seen since I've known your mum, I think she'll be okay with it."  
  
"She doesn't like blue people?"  
  
"Well…at her point in time, humans are still wary of aliens but she's used to me so that's why I think she'll accept you. If she doesn't, I'll bop her in the nose and tell her to accept you. Actually…maybe I'll just bop in the nose anyway because she's a cheeky woman and she's got it coming to her."  
  
He looked over when Rose entered the room.  
  
"Talked to mum and told her what was going on," she said to him.  
  
"And are you now partially deaf from the scream of horror she let out when she found out I fathered your child?" the Doctor said.  
  
"No, she's happy that she has a grandchild," Rose said.  
  
"She is? From me? Wow, she really has loosened up over the years," the Doctor said.  
  
"She's not against you like you think she is," Rose said.  
  
"You didn't make Mummy's baby, the other Doctor did," Mara said.  
  
The Doctor sighed.  
  
"I know that, love, but since he is me, I'm claiming ownership of Melody. It's not inaccurate to say it's my baby since he is me. Besides, I'd rather not think about that twit being the father of a wonderful girl like Melody."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Mara said.  
  
"Nah, love, you didn't. I know it's confusing when I say it's my child but I want Melody to grow up knowing only me as her father and not that thing that looks like me. You didn't mean any harm by voicing your confusion," the Doctor said, rubbing her arm.  
  
"I also want to ring Jack. I want him to know since he knows I was pregnant."  
  
"Yeah, I want to see Uncle Jack too," Mara said. "Let's go see him too after we leave here."  
  
"Jack'll wanna know about what happened to the other Doctor," Rose said. "He might want to come with us, you know, as added protection."  
  
The Doctor nodded.  
  
"I know Jack and I know he would want to come along and make sure you lot were safe. Personally, I wouldn't mind given what's happened in the past between me and him. We need all the help we can get against him."  
  
"He won't hurt me, will he?" Mara said.  
  
The Doctor put down his etch-a-sketch and stood up.  
  
"Like I said to Rose earlier, not while I have breath in my body. He tries anything with you and I'll make him regenerate over and over until he dies. No one is touching my family members and getting away with it, so don't worry about it. You're safe here."  
  
"So, should I ring Jack and tell him we're here? I'm sure he'll want to come, especially if he's loose."  
  
"Yeah, tell him to bring his unlimited credit stick and I'll go down and see if they'll reserve a room beside us or near us," the Doctor said. "Want to come with me, Mara?"  
  
Mara nodded and the Doctor gave Rose a quick peck on the cheek. Rose walked over to the crib to check on Melody while she pulled her mobile out of her pocket.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102507) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102507)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Alternate Doctor jerked his head up when the holophone rang. He pushed a button and saw Syril's form take shape.  
  
"Yes?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"Got some information for you, can you meet me?"  
  
"Depends, can you get me off this rock?"  
  
"Already taken care of, I have a ship waiting to pick you up, just tell me where you are."  
  
The Alternate Doctor grinned and gave Syril the information.  
  
Meanwhile, the Doctor and Mara were sitting in the lobby of their hotel when Mara jumped up and ran to Jack who appeared at the door.  
  
"Love the little welcome message as I was coming up," he said to the Doctor as he hugged Mara. "Made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."  
  
"Yes, they take care of you here, how ya doing, old friend?" the Doctor said.  
  
"I'm doing good. I hope you don't mind but I brought some friends with me."  
  
Jack went to the front door and opened it. Ianto and Gwen came into view and entered.  
  
"This is Ianto Jones and Gwen Williams. They're my team."  
  
"Pleasure," the Doctor said, shaking hands with them. "I'm the Doctor, obviously, and this is my daughter, Mara."  
  
"Hi," Mara said.  
  
"Aw, she's cute," Gwen said while she and Ianto shook her hand.  
  
"So, do you have a room available?" Jack said.  
  
"They reserved one across the hall from Mara. The one that was beside ours was occupied and the one beside Donna and Mara's has a nursery. The rooms alternate between single rooms and rooms with nurseries in them."  
  
"Great, let me pay for it and then we'll go up with you and see Rose, Donna and the baby," Jack said.  
  
"Oh, Jack, I'm so glad you're here," Rose said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Back at you, Blondie, congratulations on giving birth to Melody. She is beautiful," Jack said as he hugged her back.  
  
He accepted a hug from Donna and then looked in the crib at Melody while Rose and Donna shook hands with Gwen and Ianto.  
  
"So, he's out again, eh?" Jack said to the Doctor.  
  
The Doctor nodded grimly and Jack cursed silently.  
  
"That bastard just won't stay down, will he?" Jack said.  
  
"The man is me, does that answer your question?" the Doctor said.  
  
"Good point," Jack said. "So…any idea where Captain Crazy is?"  
  
"Nope. I came here in the hope that he wouldn't find us. Rose needs to rest from giving birth and the last thing we need is him pouncing on her."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Well, Rose, you know that I will fight tooth and nail to protect all of you and so will Ianto and Gwen. I figured three people were better than one, especially against the likes of him."  
  
"Yeah, Jack filled us in on some of the basics about this other Doctor," Ianto said. "He sounds like a pretty nasty bloke."  
  
"Nasty doesn't even begin to describe him. But…did you lot get coupon books when you registered?"  
  
"Yeah, they gave them to us, I've never had much use for them," Jack said.  
  
"Well, they all have a coupon for a free meal at Paradise Cove. I think we should use them and discuss the situation more in depth while we eat," the Doctor said.  
  
"Thanks, glad to be off that miserable rock," the Alternate Doctor said when he was beamed up into the spaceship.  
  
Syril was waiting to greet him. He patted his back as they walked out of the teleportation room.  
  
"Got a few candidates for our army and we sent out a message to several planets about finding recruits, anyone who has a grudge against the Doctor should apply and join us."  
  
"In that case, we should get an army of millions in no time," the Alternate Doctor said. "I don't care who they are, I want anyone who'll work with us to destroy him even if that means we recruit Daleks, Sontarans, Weeping Angels, anyone!"  
  
"Well, there is one group who might help," Syril said.  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
"They're known as the Headless Monks, some nutty religious order but they also want to bring the Doctor down."  
  
"The who? I've never heard of them," the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"Me neither but I guess they're a secret society."  
  
"They must be since I've never heard of them. But then again, I'm not from this universe and I still haven't learned everything about it. Why do they want to bring him down?"  
  
"Because he's a threat to their agenda, why else?"  
  
"And the agenda would be…"  
  
"They want to recruit as many people as possible into their order," Syril said.  
  
"Okay, and why is the Doctor a threat to them?"  
  
"Come with me," Syril said. "Some of them are onboard, you can see for yourself."  
  
"Fair enough," the Alternate Doctor said as he followed his friend.  
  
"So, this nutter came from this other universe and he's trying to do you in so he can run amok here?" Gwen said while they ate.  
  
They were sitting at a round Formica table with wooden high back chairs. Rose was discretely breastfeeding Melody with a blanket draped over her child while she occasionally took bites of steak and baked potato.  
  
"Yeah, apparently the universe isn't big enough for the two of us," the Doctor said. "But it's not just me, it's all of us he's targeting. Well, except for Melody. As far as I know, he doesn't know about her…yet."  
  
"And you're not going to let him know," Jack said.  
  
"Not if I can help it," the Doctor said. "The man is deranged enough without him coming for my daughter."  
  
"And he'd be even more of a threat if he knew," Ianto said.  
  
"Yes, which is why we need to stay one step ahead of him. Now if we could only cotton on to where he's at. When House jettisoned his cell, I have no idea where it went."  
  
"Maybe he died when the cell was jettisoned," Gwen said.  
  
"No, I'm not that lucky," the Doctor said. "He's alive somewhere out there. We just have to be vigilant and keep our eyes open for any signs. I can have the TARDIS monitor for any unusual activity that might pertain to him. But it's a big universe and she can only do so much to scan it. But I'm sure he'll come knocking sooner or later. After we're finished here, Rose does want to go see Jackie."  
  
"Mum wants to see Melody and Mara," Rose said.  
  
"Will Gran like me?" Mara said. "I don't look human."  
  
"I explained that to her, love, and she said it doesn't matter. I told her you were a sweet girl. Don't worry, she'll love ya," Rose said.  
  
"Yup, she's a good daughter," the Doctor said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad we met her and got her away from him. I also don't want to see her fall back into his clutches."  
  
While they ate, Mara noticed a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair sit down at the table next to them. She was given a menu by the waitress and before she opened it, she glanced at Mara and winked at her. Mara smiled back at her and the woman opened her menu and studied it. Her family and friends continued to eat and talk, mainly making small talk now while Mara listened. She noticed that the blonde woman continued to catch her eye every once in awhile and smile warmly at her. She ate her hamburger and chips and listened to her family chatting away until everyone was finished. After that, they all got up and left the restaurant. Mara walked beside Rose while she held Melody in her arms so Rose could hold the Doctor's hand. They reached the lift and were waiting to go up when she heard someone clear her throat and she looked over her shoulder and saw the blonde haired woman standing at the very back of the group.  
  
"Hi, I'm Professor River Song," she said to everyone. "Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102527) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=102527)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said to River while they stepped into the lift.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves to her and she nodded her hello to them. When Mara told her name to her, River laid her hand on her shoulder and said hello to her. The Doctor pressed the button for floor 15 and River gasped with surprise.  
  
"You're on floor 15, so am I," she said to them. "I hate to be forward but do you mind if I hang out with you from time to time. I'm here by myself."  
  
"Yourself? This is mainly for parents and families," the Doctor.  
  
"Yes, well…I didn't know that when I booked a room. Luckily they understood once I explained and let me stay here anyway," River said. "I don't mean hang out with you all the time but I enjoy meeting new people. Working in tombs with the dead gets to be boring since they don't talk back."  
  
"Aunt Donna and me might go get some ice cream and use some of these coupons, you could come with us," Mara said.  
  
"Is that okay with you, Donna?" the Doctor said.  
  
"It's alright with me, I enjoy meeting new people as well and we could use the company," Donna said.  
  
"Do you want to go ahead and go?" Rose said to Mara. "We need to speak to Jack, Ianto and Gwen and you can take Melody if you want in her papoose thing. I trust you and Donna enough to take care of her."  
  
"Do you want to?" Mara asked River.  
  
"Sure, I have nothing to do at the moment. I'd love to go. Just let me go to my room and get my coupon book and I'll meet you at your room," River said.  
  
The lift doors opened and River hurried to her room while the other people went to the Doctor and Rose's room. When they went inside, Rose went into the nursery to check Melody's diaper after asking Mara to get the papoose. Jack, Gwen and Ianto watched while Rose quickly changed Melody's diaper and put her into the papoose.  
  
"Where did you get that thing?" Jack said, watching while Rose folded the first flap and tied it.  
  
Rose nodded her head at the Doctor.  
  
"The TARDIS supplied it. I thought it would be better for Melly to be snug and Rose could have her hands free. The Indians used to carry their children this way."  
  
Rose finished with the papoose and made sure her daughter was secure before putting it on Melody's back. She adjusted to straps around her arms and kissed Mara's forehead.  
  
"Have fun and be careful. You have your mobile?" Rose asked Mara.  
  
"Yes," Mara said, pointing to the pocket of her blue jeans.  
  
"Use it if you need us, yeah? I want you to be safe."  
  
"I will, Mummy."  
  
Rose kissed her and walked around the back and kissed Melody who was watching her quietly. She grabbed her coupon book and she and Donna walked to the front door.  
  
"Don't destroy everything in sight and have fun," the Doctor said.  
  
"We won't destroy everything, Dad, that's you that does that."  
  
"Me? I've never done a thing like that in me life!" the Doctor said. "I'm the very picture of innocence."  
  
"Gee, it amazes me you can say that with a straight face."  
  
"Be quiet, Harkness," the Doctor said while Rose snickered.  
  
Once Donna and Mara were gone. Everyone moved into the main bedroom. The Doctor looked in the minifridge and pulled out several cans of pop. Jack, Gwen, Ianto and Rose sat down at the table while the Doctor sat down on the bed facing them.  
  
"There's something we neglected to tell you, about the baby," the Doctor said.  
  
He explained about Melody glowing and Jack gave him a horrified look when he mentioned his suspicions about Bad Wolf.  
  
"You mean Melody might have the power to become a god?" Jack said.  
  
"Dunno, it wasn't harming her though, her body was just glowing, don't know what that means to be frank."  
  
"What is the Bad Wolf?" Gwen said.  
  
The Doctor explained about the Bad Wolf. Gwen and Ianto looked at Jack when he told them about Rose making Jack immortal.  
  
"That's how it happened?" Gwen said.  
  
"You never told them?" the Doctor said to Jack.  
  
"I told them I was immortal but I never mentioned Rose. I was trying to protect her and besides, they'd never met her and I thought she was lost at the time so I didn't think it was worth mentioning."  
  
"Do you remember becoming this Bad Wolf?" Ianto asked Rose.  
  
"No, everything I know is because the Doctor told me. I have no idea what I did and I never would have brought Jack back to life if it meant forever."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it, I'd rather be alive and see your beautiful face than be dead," Jack said while Rose blushed at that. "But there's been no other…incidents since then?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge," the Doctor said. "But think what'll happen if my other self learns my child might have the Bad Wolf inside her."  
  
"Shit, as if the maniac isn't hell-bent already on coming after you," Jack said, shaking his head. "But you know me, Rose, I will do everything in my power to keep you and the children safe even if it means sacrificing myself."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said. "It's not me I'm concerned about, just Melody and Mara, I don't want them harmed, especially since Mara used to be that bastard's sex slave."  
  
"What?" Gwen said. "He raped her?"  
  
The Doctor's jaw clenched while Rose nodded sadly.  
  
"How old is she?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
"Oh, Jesus," Gwen said, feeling sick to her stomach. "Is she alright? How is she dealing with it?"  
  
"Pretty well," the Doctor said. "We told her that we're always here for her and she can come to us if she needs to talk. I did take out a large part of what he did to her from her memories, what I could take out without disrupting other memories anyway so she isn't as traumatized as she could be. But Rose and I are trying to allow her to be a kid since she never had much of one. Her people train early to be warriors so that and the sex slave thing didn't allow her to just be a kid. I'm glad that she wants to do things like go get ice cream and explore the resort with Donna. That's what I want her to keep doing so she can grow into a well adjusted young woman."  
  
"Which is why we need to make sure this double of yours never gets near her or the baby," Ianto said.  
  
"Exactly. And for the moment, don't mention the Bad Wolf thing to Mara. I don't want her to worry about her sister. Donna doesn't know about it but we can tell her privately but until we know for sure what's happening to Melody, I'd rather Mara not know about it."  
  
Everyone nodded. Rose looked at her pocket when her mobile rang and she stood up, fishing it out of her pocket.  
  
"Hello?" she said, sitting back down. "Mara, is something wrong? You what? Oh. Hmm, I had no idea that was in there, that's nice of them to do that."  
  
"What is it?" the Doctor said.  
  
"One of the coupons is for a free embroidery kit and she wants to get one and make something for me."  
  
"Oh yeah, she was telling me about that," the Doctor said.  
  
"Really? They have a coupon for that?" Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, why? You do embroidery?" the Doctor asked him.  
  
"I've mended my own clothes before but that's not the same thing, I guess," Jack said.  
  
"Well, pick whatever you want, love, whatever you make for me is fine. I'm not picky about what the design is," Rose said, speaking to Mara. "Huh? Wait a tic, love."  
  
She lowered the mobile.  
  
"Donna has another coupon and she wants to get a kit for you. What do you want for a design?" Rose asked the Doctor.  
  
"A Snaffdoodle."  
  
"Seriously, Doctor," Rose said while Jack sniggered.  
  
"I am being serious. I like Snaffdoodles," the Doctor said.  
  
"He says he likes bunnies," Rose said to Mara.  
  
"I did not!" the Doctor said while Jack, Gwen and Ianto laughed. "Give me that!"  
  
"Dad wants to bark at you now," Rose said.  
  
"Bark?" the Doctor said while Jack laughed harder. "Honestly, Rose, you confound me sometimes. Bow wow, Mara, arf arf," he said to Mara while everyone else giggled. "Woof woof woof, meow, oh sorry, spoke a foreign language for a moment there. What'd ya want? Well, I told Rose to tell you I want a Snaffdoodle and she said bunnies, she must have a hearing problem…"  
  
"Let me," Jack said, taking it out of his hand.  
  
"Oi," the Doctor said while Jack put the mobile to his ear.  
  
"Look, your daddy is weird," Jack said. "Get him a doggy with a big red bow and if he doesn't like it, I'll smack him over the head with it when you're done. Okay?"  
  
"Ha ha, Jack," the Doctor said, dryly.  
  
Jack held out the phone and Rose took it.  
  
"Just get whatever you want to make us, love, we'll both be happy with it," Rose said. "And be careful, yeah? Be back here later for supper. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"I wanted a Snaffdoodle, no one ever listens to me," the Doctor said, sulking.  
  
Gwen looked at Jack.  
  
"He's over 900 years old?" she said while Jack giggled and nodded.  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: A Good Man Goes To War. by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Multi-Era](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=12), [Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**A Good Man Goes To War.** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=103890) \- [2](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=43333&chapid=103890)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=43333&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"So… you're hanging around with monks now?" the Alternate Doctor asked Syril while he led them along a corridor.  
  
"No, they came here on their own," Syril said.  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"They want the Doctor," Syril said with a shrug.  
  
"Don't we all," the Alternate Doctor said dryly as he followed his comrade.  
  
They entered a room and the Alternate Doctor saw several people sitting in chairs at the back of the room. They were seated in a semicircle and all of them were wearing grey robes with their hoods up over their heads. The Alternate Doctor tried to see their faces and found to his surprise that he couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Are they wearing black cloth or masks over their faces?" the Alternate Doctor asked Syril.  
  
Syril was about to answer when the door opened behind him. The Alternate Doctor spun around and he whipped out a gun that had been hidden in the waistband of his trousers. The man that entered the room was wearing an identical robe but the hood was down and he could see his head. The man was Caucasian with a wizened face. He had a snow white beard and sparse white hair alongside the back of his head. The top of his head was bald and the light in the ceiling above reflected down onto it. The Alternate Doctor noticed an alien word was tattooed on the back of the man's right hand and he read it to himself.  
  
"Spokesman?" he said, pointing to the word.  
  
"Yes, I am Elias. I am the spokesman for the Headless Monks since they cannot speak for themselves," he said.  
  
"And why is that?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"Because they have taken a vow of silence," Elias said. "They rely on me to speak to others, that's why I have this tattoo so everyone knows that I am not officially a part of the order."  
  
"And is that significant? You not being a part of the order?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
Elias gave him an enigmatic look before he asked him and Syril to turn around. They turned and were shocked when they saw the hoods were down and there were no heads, only part of the spine sticking up above the torso.  
  
"What the hell?" the Alternate Doctor said while Syril stared at them with his mouth nearly to the floor. "What the fuck happened to them?"  
  
"They did it voluntarily. The Headless Monks believe that the head gets in the way of the heart. In order to keep their faith alive, they must get rid of their minds. That's why I have been spared and why I carry the tattoo so I won't join them."  
  
"What's wrong? You don't have any faith?" the Alternate Doctor said mockingly.  
  
"I have plenty of faith but someone must speak for them," Elias said.  
  
"And why are they here then?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"Because they hate the Doctor."  
  
"Like I said earlier, don't we all. But what makes them so special?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"The Doctor is a heretic. The monks believe he is dangerous because he refuses to believe."  
  
"So…what? You want him to join your monastery then?" the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
"We wish him to die because he fights against everything we believe in. We believe in faith verses logic whereas he is the champion of logic. Our order is trying to convert everyone across the known universe. As long as he lives, we cannot do that. He is a threat to us and everything we stand for."  
  
"Ooookay, not sure I buy that but if you're willing to help me kill the son of a bitch, I'll welcome any help I can get. However…how are they going to fight the Doctor with no eyes or brain."  
  
"We have our ways," Elias said. "I told you they have no need for the head. They can function normally, just as you can."  
  
"So…they use witchcraft?"  
  
"That is blasphemy!" Elias snarled at the Alternate Doctor.  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry, no mention of witches or calling the monks witches or putting witch's hats on the spines, I get it."  
  
Syril sighed and shook his head when he saw the pissed off look on Elias's face.  
  
"You always did have a way with words, mate," he said to the Alternate Doctor.  
  
"Just saying….how do they function without the head? But…I won't ask. I'll just go on faith that they can see and function properly," the Alternate Doctor said, holding up his hand when Eilas got even angrier. "Now, how many of these people are there?"  
  
"You mean how many are in our order?" Elias said.  
  
"Yeah, how many people are willing to fight the Doctor?"  
  
"We have 200,000 in our order ready and willing to die to fight the Doctor."  
  
"But shouldn't you lot be dead anyway without the head and…sorry, won't say a thing more about that," the Alternate Doctor said when Elias sighed angrily. "I know when to stop while I'm ahead."  
  
Syril groaned when his friend looked over his shoulder and gave him a cheeky grin.  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist," the Alternate Doctor said to Elias. "So, one more thing…I'm technically the Doctor. Are they going to pounce on me and take my head when my back is turned?"  
  
"You must get a tattoo like mine in order to protect yourself," Elias said.  
  
"And why is that since I no longer resemble the little bastard?" the Alternate Doctor said, pointing to his face. "What's wrong? Can't the monks tell the difference?"  
  
"They can feel the tattoo; it will be raised above the skin like mine."  
  
The Alternate Doctor felt Elias's tattoo. The words were slightly raised above the skin.  
  
"How is that accomplished?" he asked.  
  
"Small plastic rods will be instated under the tattoo that will slightly raise the skin up."  
  
"So it's like Braille. They feel my tattoo and they know I'm not the correct Doctor. Will they be able to restrain themselves long enough to feel for it or will they just cut off my head and feel for it afterwards?"  
  
"The monks are capable of restraint. Besides, your head wouldn't be removed. That would make you one of them and they don't want that."  
  
"So…what happens to the Doctor then?"  
  
"Unimaginable torture followed by vaporization."  
  
"Mmm, sounds good. What about Rose Tyler though and Donna Noble. Are the monks concerned with them?"  
  
"Who are they?" Elias asked.  
  
"Oookay, that just answered that question then," the Alternate Doctor said. "So, you get the Doctor, I get his pets and that little slut slave of mine."  
  
He waved his hand when he saw Elias's blank look.  
  
"Never mind, it's a revenge thing," the Alternate Doctor said. "The point is, if I let you have the Doctor, you let me have his companions."  
  
"If that is your wish, all we want is the Doctor," Elias said.  
  
"Fine, done. Now, can your monks send someone to find out where he's gone then?"  
  
"Already done, we have a spy determining his location right now and it will be reported back once he is found."  
  
"Good, I like people who take the initiative then. I want to know what you find out."  
  
"You are working with us. Of course, we'll keep you informed if you'll do the same for us," Elias said.  
  
"Yes, I will, you can count on that," the Alternate Doctor said.  
  
He breathed a silent sigh of relief when Elias accepted that with a nod.  
  
"Very well, we wish to be alone now. We will contact you if we find anything."  
  
The Alternate Doctor and Syril nodded and backed out of the room. They remained silent while Elias closed the door behind them and they kept their silence until they were well away from the room.  
  
"So, are you going to keep your side of the bargain then?" Syril asked him.  
  
"If you mean share information with them, hell no. The Doctor is mine and mine alone. If they want to help us find him, they can go ahead but I won't be cheated out of his death by some loony religious order. Having said that, let's recruit a few more friends of our own just in case these headless gits decide to stab us in the back before we do it to them. But whatever happens, we will find the Doctor and once he and his pets are ours, we will show them no mercy."  
  


1\. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 24. Chapter 35. Chapter 46. Chapter 57. Chapter 68. Chapter 79. Chapter 8  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
